Setting the Record Straight
by Coronfrim Crelumin
Summary: There are some things that need to be sorted out before everything hits the fans. There are secrets that can't be kept any longer. DT
1. Chapter 1

Setting the record straight

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. They belong to the creator of Gossip, whoever that genius was.

Ratings: Slash

* * *

Derek stormed up to the roof, after walking in on Jones and I arguing. I waited a few minutes, glaring furiously at Jones, before following.

"Derek, don't... I mean, I trust you, man. I don't want..." He cut me off, turning to face me, rain pounding his fringe flat to his forehead.

"Travis, don't fucking lie to me! You don't trust me. Hell, you'd happily have the police drag me out of your way. Then you could have Jones all to yourself, because that's what you really want, isn't it Travis? You don't give a damn about me, so long as I keep paying for you. Well, don't worry. I'll leave you the apartment. I wouldn't kick you out because I screwed up." He was leaning on the wall, looking down into the dark city below us, watching the rain falling.

He was wrong, so, so wrong. But how could I tell him that?

"Derek, you've got it all wrong, man. I do trust you! There'd be no point me keeping the apartment, without you. I might as well go sleep on the streets, they'd be better inspiration..." I shouldn't have said that. But I hadn't realised how it must have sounded until he rounded on me.

"So that's all the gratitude I get? What the fuck is the matter with you Travis? I keep you fed, with a roof over your head, I pay for your damn precious art supplies and you're throwing it back in my face? I may be one hell of a screw up as a human being, but damnit I took care of my friends. It's nice to know they care so much."

He turned away again, still fixing his eyes somewhere far below him, on the pavement perhaps, on the lamplit bouncing puddles. Or maybe on the police car that I knew was waiting down there in the rain. I was about to press my case, when he spoke again. More flatly this time, no anger, only coldness and, dare I hope it, wistfulness? "I know you never cared about me, Travis. And it's not like you don't feel for anyone. I know that. I've seen you watching her, Travis. The way your eyes follow her every movement. You love her, Travis. And yet, you couldn't even manage friendship between the two of us? No, I was never anything more to you than a cheque book."

He didn't... he couldn't think I was competing with him for Jones as well, could he? Couldn't think that, besides treating him like my own personal bank, I was trying to undermine whatever relationship he had patched together with her... Well... I certainly wasn't jealous of him for having got Jones across the table at last. I couldn't have cared less about Jones... No! I couldn't let him think that! Not even for a second! I shouted to him, over the sound of drops hitting puddles, hitting the ground, hitting our clothes.

"It's not like that, Derek. It was Jones' idea not to back you up! I'm with you the whole way, man. I'll go down with you if I have to, but I haven't forgotten anything you did for me!" I was desperate, pleading, willing to do anything for him, make any sacrifice if only he wouldn't hate me. Wouldn't think badly of me.

He seemed to relent a little, although I couldn't see his face. His shoulders seemed to droop a little, as though admitting defeat. No, this was my moment. I had to make him believe once and for all.

I ran to him, splashing through the lakes of dark water. I seized his arm and spun him around, pressing my lips fiercely to his. He froze against me for a second, and icy terror rose in my chest. Oh God, had I been wrong? I must have been, of course! How could I ever have let myself think...

I released him abruptly and staggered backwards, almost ready to throw myself off the roof now, rather than face the disgust I knew what about to come. I winced, braced myself to take it.

"Travis... I... what the hell?" Oh God, that question was almost worst than outright revulsion.

"I don't know, I just... I'm not in love with Jones, Derek." It was all I could think of to say. All I could say without the words choking me.

"That's... uh," He didn't seem to know what he wanted to say, either. "That's very interesting, Travis, because... uh," No, you don't have to. Please, God, don't try to brush over this like it never happened. Anything else, hate me, but don't pretend I didn't just kiss you. I cringed even more as I heard his footsteps on the swimming ground, scattering water to either side as he came towards me. Was he going to hit me? Had I pissed him off that bad? No, I was standing between him and the stairs. He was going to go back inside, out of the rain. He was going to leave me out here on my own...

I nearly yelled in surprise, every muscle in my body tensed to breaking point, as he grabbed my face between his hands and captured my mouth in his own searing kiss. We broke apart after a few seconds, both panting. I started to stutter something, but he silenced me with a finger against my lips. "I was saying it's very interesting that you're not in love with Jones," Another kiss, snatched quickly, hungrily from my mouth. "...because neither am I."

* * *

A/N: That ended totally different from what I had planned. -shrug- Oh well, I like it. I hope you did too. Leave a review, if you'd be so kind. Thankies 


	2. An unwilling response

I would just like to register, depressingly, that I do not appreciate a couple of the reviews I've had for this fic.

I'm as willing as anyone to admit that my writing's not perfect. God, far from it! But constructive criticism is one thing, and I'll happily accept it. Abuse is another. And I really don't understand why you ('I am The Cure' and 'a') think I deserve it. I particularly don't think I need to take abuse from people who can't spell the word 'you' and can't master the use of capital letters.


End file.
